Roswell
Roswell is a community located in New Mexico, east of The Green Sands. It is inhabited only by Inheritor ghouls who came from Texas following rumors of an extremely irradiated place in the West. History Pre-War: Roswell was founded in 1871. The town functioned as any normal town until 1947, where reports of a crashed UFO in the town's vicinity. Though it was never confirmed, it spiked Roswell's popularity. Throughout the years, Roswell became more and more alien-centered, exploiting the interest of tourists and conspiracy theorists. On 2077, while the town was setting up a grand "Space Mothership Festival", Roswell was nuked by a small-scale Chinese missile. Post-War: Roswell was quickly overrun by the radiation clouds coming from The Green Sands, which caught the attention of a large population of ghouls living in Texas. These ghouls settled in Roswell, seeing anything to the west too inhabitable, even for ghoul standards. After some years, expeditions to The Green Sea were set up, one of them reaching The Ziggurat. From The Ziggurat explorers, a lot of knowledge behind it shaped the culture of the town. This high amount of knowledge and seeming invincibility to radiation caused the population to believe they are fit for repopulating America. Thus the religion of Inheritancy was formed. Economy Due to their world views, Roswell ghouls prefer to be isolationists. They farm as much land as they can, which always ends up with highly-irradiated fruits. Because of this, anything produced in Roswell can only benefit ghouls, but not humans. There are other resources like scrap and cloth which are plentiful in Roswell. Raiders are not a problem as Roswell is protected by the radiation storms. Culture The ghouls of Roswell renamed their first name to names they found in The Ziggurat, seeing it as "Being Reborn", this idea was kept on when new ghouls came. Their styling is inspired by the alien-themed streets and commercial buildings on Roswell, usually painting themselves in vivid colors from billboards and painting their skin green with radioactive waste. Their culture is centered around Inheritancy, but do not possess any designated "holy buildings" other than the Ishtar Gate. Government Roswell is ruled by Ira Baasch, who claimed herself as the "Hammurabi of Ghouls". She administrates the work in Roswell, and is respected by the populace. There is a small enforcement group controlling Roswell, but doesn't do much other than look out for mutants that could enter the outskirts. Layout Roswell Proper: A grand piece of the population lives here, the streets are usually painted in bright colors, and only some streetlights have been fixed. You don't usually see ghouls in the streets as they prefer to stay in their homes or huddled together. Southern Towns: A small accumulation of towns have been claimed by ghouls, and serves as housing for the rural population. It extends from the Roswell International Airport to Hagerman. Ishtar Gate: The Ishtar Gate is where Ira Baasch resides, it was once a massive International Alien Museum, with many attractions. The Ishtar Gate is guarded by enforcers constantly, and Ira sometimes gives speeches from the rooftops, to remind ghouls who is superior in the wastelands. Category:Places Category:Communities